Star Crossed Mothers
by StarWriter0303
Summary: When Echidna, the mother of all monster, escapes from the Underworld, the Olympian Force Rangers are forced to take up their morphers one more time. The only problem is, Echidna is in 2007. With a blast from the past, the Rangers must team up with the Star Rangers and defeat Echidna once and for all. Sequel to Power Rangers: Olympian Force. Co-Written with zappingzebstrika.


Warning: This contains major spoilers to the end of Power Rangers: Olympian Force and relationships. It is recommend to read zappingzebstrika's Power Rangers: Star Force first. This was co-written with zappingzebstrika.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers and the Star Force Rangers are zappingzebstrika's. I only own Nathalie.

* * *

All five of the Rangers plus Zach were currently all spread out throughout HQ. Zach and Clayton were hunched over the computers busily working away while Emilia and Brooke were morphed and trained intensely off on the side. Sammy and Shane on the other hand, lazily sat off to the side and observed the girls.

With her fist at her sides and bouncing quickly on her toes, Emilia swiftly spun onto her side and attempted to sweep kick Brooke. Before the hit could land, Brooke gasped and quickly ducked down. While she was on the ground, Brooke lunged forward and grabbed a hold of the leg Emilia was balancing her weight on. Pulling hard, Brooke managed to knock Emilia off her feet and the Yellow Ranger can tumbling down on top of her. Emilia laughed before she rolled off of the Pink Ranger and helped her up to her feet.

"Wow Brooke, you're getting a lot better," Emilia said. Underneath her helmet, Brooke smiled before nodding in thanks.

"Yeah, but you girls still need a lot of work," Sammy shouted across the room while receiving a high five from Shane.

"Power down!" They girls shouted, as they made their way across the room

"I don't see you guys training," Brooke shot at them, arms crossed. Emilia stood on her flank with her hands settled on her hips. Shane opened his mouth to speak, but he lips couldn't find the words. Instead, he was replaced with the loud alarm system in HQ.

Quickly, Clayton rolled his chair over to the main computer systems and pulled up the monitor. In the center of town a strange monster was attacking. She appeared to be a half human half serpent, having the body of a female human from the waist up. Although her bottom half was that of a green scaly snake. Her skin was sickly pale and her long straight dark hair framed her face.

"Zach, who is that?" Clayton asked.

Zach pondered it over for a few moments and then he shook his head in confusion, "I've never seen her before. This isn't anyone that works for Quita that is for sure."

"How do you know that? What if it's someone you haven't fought with yet?" Shane asked.

"Look at her henchmen," Zach said as he pointed at the screen. "Those aren't zombies," Indeed, Zach was right. The strange henchmen appeared to be made out of flowing lava and were equipped with swords. Without as much as a nod, the rangers took their usual V-formation.

"Ready?" Shane asked, pulling his Morpher out.

"Ready!"

"Star Force, blast off!"

* * *

The five Rangers quickly flashed into the center of town. "Stop right there!" Shane shouted from across the street. Quickly the Rangers dashed off towards the strange being.

"Ooh, goody!" She hissed. "More teenagers with attitude dressed in rainbow colored spandex. This must be my lucky day!"

"Not if we have anything to do about that!" Emilia shouted.

"My names Echidna, known as the mother of all monsters," Echidna hissed. "Attack!"

Without any further command the Rangers took after the monsters. Emilia groaned as one of the lava monsters swung its sword and managed to land a hit. Thinking quickly, Emilia swiftly threw out a right hook. But, the lava monster caught it and flipped her onto her back. Emilia rolled onto her side and hissed in pain as her hand burned.

Brooke side-kicked one of the monsters and pulled it back immediately. "Ouch! That was really hot," she yelled, as she rubbed her foot. Two more lava-warriors grabbed Brooke by her arms and a third kicked her in the chest, sending her flying to the ground.

Clayton punched a monster and it stumbled back a little. After quickly recovering, the monster sliced its sword at Clayton. The impact flipped Clayton into the air, and landed him on his butt.

Sammy started off his face-off by jumping high into the air. He landed down on a creature, and it turned to ash. "I defeated one!" he called. As if on cue, a hand of lava grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down. He cried out in pain. The monster moved its hand along Sammy's arm until he had a hold of his hand. The lava figure flipped Sammy onto his back.

The snake monster, or otherwise known as Echidna, expected Shane's arrival and blocked his first kick with her tail. She flipped her dark hair out of her face. "You won't stop me," she hissed.

"Oh yeah… and what makes you say that?" Shane asked, trying to make himself sound tougher. He threw a punch and Echidna blocked it without effort.

"Because I am from the Underworld. You are not designed to defeat me. That's why starting here will make it all easier," she snapped. She jabbed her fist into Shane's gut sending him through the air. He immediately jumped up and ran forward ready to attack again. But before he could attack again, Echidna swept her tail under his feet knocking him to the ground. This time, he wasn't strong enough to stand back up, and he rolled to the side and demorphed.

The other Rangers, knowing that they have lost, demorph as well. Echidna flashes them a cruel smile, "Don't worry, I'll be back." Echidna said, disappearing. Shane groaned, and punched the ground in frustration.

* * *

"Bryce!" a curly blonde haired teen shouted as she dropped her book and sprinted towards the brunette boy in question. He groaned as the force from the one-hundred and thirty pound girl hit him and knocked him back. Catching his balance, he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. Squeezing her tightly, he set her back onto her own two feet. "I thought you weren't going to be able to make it?"

"Did you honestly think these guys were going to let me miss this Char?" Bryce asked nodding to the two figures behind him; one female and one male.

"Wait!" Charley asked backing up and turning to face her two friends. "You guys did this?" The female, who was dressed in a nice autumn colored dress nodded.

"After seeing how upset you were, Lew and I decided to take a trip down to San Francisco to talk some sense into Bryce for you," Kennedi said while nudging Lew with her shoulder.

"Don't you mean _you_ decided and dragged me," Lew corrected raising his eyes brow. Kennedi just shrugged him off and instead wrapped Charley into a hug.

"Thank you," Charley said, as she walked over and gave Lew a hug also.

"What?" A familiar deep voice asked from behind the group. "No hug for me?" Charley turned around to see two more figures dressed in black and red respectively.

"Jet! Nathalie!" Charley cried as she ran towards the duo. Similarly, she wrapped them both into a hug. "What are you two doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in France and off at college?"

Kennedi watched as she saw Nathalie's face drop as the former Red Olympian Ranger turned to give the former Black Ranger a sad look. "What _are_ you guys doing here?" Kennedi asked skeptically.

"There's been a breach in the Underworld," Nathalie said, her face dropping. "Phoebe called us. A Daemon escaped through a hole that apparently wasn't sealed well enough."

"How is that possible?" Lew asked lowering his voice. "I thought we sealed the Underworld forever and that the Olympian Rangers were never going to be needed again? How did this happen?"

Jet looked around as a family of four made their way passed the group of teens and seated themselves into the theater. "This really isn't something we should be discussing in such a public place." Jet said and Nathalie nodded. The other four nodded and followed the duo out of the theater.

* * *

"Do you even think the portal is still going to work?" Kennedi asked, her high heels clicking on the wood flooring of Olympian Heights High School's gym. "I wanted to visit Phoebe a few months ago, but when I tried this entrance I wasn't able to get through. What do you think will make this time any different?"

"Well the future is in grave danger of being changed if this Daemon succeeds in destroying the past," Jet said sarcastically as the group of six made their way over to the old portal entrance on the north wall.

"There's only one way to know for sure," Charley said walking a head of the group. Cautiously, she reached out and touched the wall. Suddenly, her arm fell through the wall and the rest of her body followed after.

"I think it's working," Kennedi said as she watched her friend disappear. Following after Charley, Kennedi walked through the portal like the hundreds of times in the past. "Are you okay?" Kennedi asked as she saw Charley spread out on the floor.

"Peachy," Charley gritted through her teeth as Bryce helped her up. "Wow!" Charley said, as she got up and got the first chance to look around the Command Center for the first time in over a year. "This place still looks exactly the same." A little in front of Charley, Nathalie and Bryce were slowly making their way around the table in the center of the room.

"Do you remember when we used to sit here and have late night take out dinners?" Nathalie asked, as she twirled her old seat around.

"How could I forget," a sweet female voice said from behind Nathalie. Nathalie quickly spun around on her heels to see her former mentor right behind her. "The smell used to drive me crazy," Phoebe smiled as she looked around the room to see all of her former Rangers. "It really good to see you guys again, although I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Same here," Lew said, as he walked along the old control panel. His fingers dancing along the controls as he walked around. "Care to explain what is going on?"

Phoebe nodded as she walked over to Lew and joined him at the panel. "About twenty-four hours ago my sensors picked up Daemon activity. Luckily I was able to track it fast enough and follow it back to 2007."

"What does this have to do with us?" Bryce asked, as he walked up alongside Phoebe.

"I need you guys to take up your morphers again."

"But, weren't they destroyed after the last fight?" Kennedi asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yes and no. They were damaged, but not completely destroyed. Fortunately for us, the Irenic Crystals didn't completely burn out after that last battle. But, they are dim. Meaning, you'll only have enough power for about three morphs max." Phoebe said, as she opened up a silver case revealing all seven of the Irenic Morphers.

"Okay, so we go to the past, capture and destroy the Daemon, come back, and then seal the last hole. Sounds pretty simple," Nathalie said strapping her Morpher back on. She watched as the other Rangers grabbed their Morphers leaving only one left in the case.

"How are we suppose to time travel this time?" Lew asked, as he moved his wrist around to get used to the weight on it. "The last time it wasn't exactly planed if I remember correctly."

"We're going to use a Chronos charm," Phoebe said, as she grabbed a small little purple velvet draw string bag, similar to one that jewelry is put in. "It's similar to how Chronos transported you to the past before," Phoebe quickly circled the Rangers up and handed Lew the bag and told him to open it. Inside was a small blue gem. "Okay Lew, I want you hold the gem over your Morpher and think of the time and place you want to go to. This charm can only be completed by someone who possesses the spirit of Hermes." Suddenly the gem started to glow and a blue hazed surrounded the Rangers. Once the haze fell, the Rangers were gone. "Good luck," Phoebe whispered.

* * *

Thunder boomed over the remaining twenty-three, untouched graves. Two teenage girls sat in front of them all, bored. They stared without blinking. "Neckra, when is mom going to attack again? I want something to do!" Crestacia complained. She cracked her back before returning to her old position.

Neckra's mouth barely moved as she spoke, "I know right! I mean, if we don't attack, there'll be no way to get daddy back. I just wanna kick some butt," she said. Overhearing the conversation, Quita made her way over to the chatting girls.

"Were going to attack today," she said. The girls jumped from shock. They turned to listen more closely to their mother. "Neckra, I want you to pick the Monster and lead him and some Zombies into Earth." Crestacia gave a short wine about why Neckra got to pick but Quita quickly quieted the girl. Neckra took towards the graves.

Upon arrival, Gevlant waited, sitting upon a grave.

"Why hello Gevlant," Neckra said cheerfully. He was silent for a while but eventually replied.

"Pick this one," he said. Necrka looked at him like he was an idiot. "This monster's name is Drefel. He has a close and loyal friend of mine. He will help us."

"What does he do?"

"He is similar to a gargoyle. He can turn energy fields to dust."

Neckra immediately refused, "We don't want to destroy energy! My father needs it!"

Gevlant's whisper became harsher, "You have already sworn loyalty to me. You must do this." Neckra though it over for quite a few moments.

"Haxlax!" Neckra screamed. Haxlax slid his way over to Neckra with a torch already in hand.

"Yes princess?" he asked.

She stomped her foot and pointed at the grave angrily. Worriedly Haxlax made his way closer to the grave. Gevlant slipped off and began walking away with Neckra. After making it so far away, they stopped. They watched as Haxlax transformed the grave into a light-colored beast with wings. Both Gevlant and Neckra allowed an ear to ear smile to cross their face.

The Gargoyle made his way over to Quita and spoke, "Empress, I, Drefel, serve you yet again!"

Quita took a bit of time to remember this monster, "Drefel! Perfect! You shall serve me as a warrior. But keep in mind, if I find out you destroyed even the tiniest bit of useful energy, you will be executed.

"Yes Empress," he agreed. Almost immediately after, Quita saw a flash. Once it was gone, Echidna took its place. She laughed wickedly.

"Who are you?" Quita asked, dropping into a defensive position.

"I am Echidna" she began to repeat from earlier, "The mother of all monsters. If you don't already know, I just won a battle against the Power Rangers."

"You defeated the Power Rangers?" Quita asked, suddenly interested.

Echidna nods, "They will soon be nonexistent. So, I am here to offer you a temporary alliance. Help me destroy them won't you? Together we can rule over Earth," Echidna smiled wickedly.

Without a second thought Quita agreed, "Take my henchmen, and Drefel into battle against the Rangers. You will be unstoppable."

Echidna nods, "Everyone has a weakness. It's just that mine won't exist for four more years."

* * *

As the Rangers teleported into HQ, they fell to the floor with a clang. They looked over to Zach to let him know that it did not go well at all. Even knowing this, he still asked, "How'd it go?"

Shane rolled his eyes and said, "Terrible. Our butts were kicked. No monster has ever been this strong before."

"Or as hot, if I might add," Clayton said.

"Did you find any information on her?" Emilia asked. Zach shuck his head.

"She's not in the data-base, and I called Elizabeth and asked. She is not with Quita at all," he said. The Rangers sighed and slumped down into different seats. Zach waved his hand in front of the Rangers and said, "Zukto." A flash slammed into the Rangers. Slowly, the energy drained into their bodies enough to where they could stand.

Elizabeth walked in, her shoes clicking with each step. The Ranger immediately tried to inform her on what had happened, but she silenced. "I already know. But I don't know how to defeat her." All of the sudden, the siren blared again. Echidna, Drefel, The lava-monsters, and Zombies were all waiting on the Rangers to show up to the park. "But you better find out fast. The monster is Drefel. Echidna must have allied with Quita. Protect your morphers from that monster." Quickly the Rangers flashed away.

* * *

The Rangers flashed into the almost empty park-except for the monsters-fully morphed. "Twice in one day?" Shane called over. Echidna smiled.

"Meet my friend," Echidna returned.

Drefel stepped forward and spoke, "I am Drefel, hear me Roar!" He roared and everyone charged.

Easily, Clayton kicked his way through the Zombies. With his Energy Chucks at hand, he slammed a group of Zombies. Hearing something from behind, he pulled his elbow back and slammed it into a hot chest. He recoiled and grasped his elbow. Screaming in pain, he fell to his knees. Holding back a scream, Clayton bit down on his gloved hand.

With both hands placed tightly around pink daggers, Brooke sliced through the chest of a Zombie. She quickly turned and repeated the move on another. After they both fell, she launched her right dagger forward. It landed directly in the chest of a lava-creature. Instead of the monster dying, the dagger melted. Scared, Brooke turned to run, but was face to face with another lava-monster. The figure of lava slashed its sword against Brooke, and she fell onto her back.

Shane, surrounded by a bunch of the lava's monsters, tried to shoot as many down with his bow. Slowly, though, they made their way to Shane. The Red Ranger kicked one back, fast enough to not feel the heat. But, there were too many, and two of them grabbed a hold of Shane. "Ahhhh!" Shane screamed, falling to the ground.

"Drefel, you're going down!" Emilia called. In reply, Drefel sent a beam towards Emilia's Morpher. Luckily, Emilia pulled out of the way just in time. "I don't think so," she beamed. She launched herself forward and sent a kick into Drefel's chest. Drefel caught her foot and flips her onto her back. He conjured up another blast and launched it into Emilia's chest, causing her to fall backwards.

The next hit made is from Echidna, slamming her tail into Sammy's side. "Can't we just talk about this?" Sammy asks, "I mean, good normally wins...except for right now of course. But we have cookies," he tries to reason. In response, Echidna slammed her tail into him again. Now on the ground, Sammy looked up, "Apparently not."

Leaping up, Sammy sliced down Echidna with his sword. Quickly reacting, Echidna punches Sammy in the left cheek. Sammy kicked at Echidna, but she blocked it and shoved him into a group of Zombies and Lavas. With no time to react, the monster began to wail on Sammy. Screaming in pain, Sammy covered his head, waiting for the next hit. When the burning pain never came, Sammy opened his eyes to see the Lava monster fall to its knees with a lone red arrow sticking out of its chest. Suddenly the Lava monster turned to dust. "Wait? What?"

"Stop right there!" a loud voice shouted from above the fight. The Rangers all paused and turned their heads. Up, on the hill above the fight stood six teenagers; three female and three male. The female in the middle, dressed in jeans and a dark colored jacket held a medium sized bow in her hand. After nodding to the others, she dashed down the hill with cheetah speed and quickly appeared at Sammy's side. "We've got this."

Emilia cowered down as Echidna was about to land another hit on her. Suddenly, a yellow force field covered her body, blocking Echidna. A blonde female, crouched down on Emilia's side and helped her up. Quickly, she pulled out a blaster and fired three times. The blasted knocked Echidna back into the hands of a male dressed in black. With unbelievable strength, the teen picked Echidna up and tossed her into a tree as if it was nothing.

"What are you?" Emilia asked, shocked.

Brooke waited for the Lava monster to grab her, but it never came. Looking up, a dagger stuck out of the head of the Lava monster. Moments later, the monster turned to dust and disappeared.

"Are you okay?" a sweet voice asked above Brooke. A brunette teen, dressed in orange had her arm extended out to Brooke. A tan bag was slung over her shoulder, and Brooke could faintly see a danger sticking out. Brooked nodded, wordlessly.

Suddenly, a large hammer knocked into Drefel causing him to stagger back. Although, before he could regain his balance, a bright light slammed into his chest, burning him badly. Staggering back, Drefel regrouped at Echidna's side.

"We'll be back," Echidna hissed, before snapping her fingers, causing all of the Lava monsters and Zombies to disappear along with herself and Drefel. Off to the side, Sammy lost his morph and rolled over in pain. He flinched at the unknown teenager's help, shrieking in pain.

"Sorry," she said. Her hand started to glow red, and all of the Rangers plus to five other unknown teens surrounded the duo. Quickly, Sammy's burn shrunk until it was completely healed.

"How did you do that?" Emilia asked, shocked at the teen's powers.

"We can't explain that here, Emilia," the girl said, surprising the Yellow Ranger, as she had never mentioned her name. "If we could go back to your base, we'll be able to answer all of your questions."

"How do we know you aren't trying to trick us?" Shane asked stepping forward.

"Because we are Power Rangers too," the girl said, pulling her sleeve up to reveal a red Morpher on her wrist.


End file.
